


Underground Garage

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Got Me Hot N' Bothered [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dominant Mycroft, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You meet the brother of your flatmate.





	Underground Garage

**Author's Note:**

> Mycroft smut with Sherlock’s new female flatmate please ?

Oh fuck, Sherlocks brother was so your type. Tall, mysterious, dominating aura, smart. Of course, Sherlock was all of the above too, but he also was a drug addict, and you wouldn't handle that well in a relationship. But Mycroft. Oh boy, you'd definitely handle him, alright.

He had just visited, wanting to check his younger brothers new flatmate. You laid in your bed, Mycroft still prominent as a mental image. Your phone made a noise. You raised it, unlocking it before looking at the new message. It was a number you didn't recognize.

"Come Outside..." You sneaked over to your window, pulling back the curtain to check the street. A sleek black car was parked there, Mycroft standing by the side of it, staring intently at his phone. 

You rushed to get out of the door, ignoring Sherlocks call of 'use protection' in favour of your giddiness. Stopping in front of him, you only now realized you had no idea what he wanted from you. 

"Why-"

"Quiet. I saw the way you looked at me in there. Naughty girl." Shivers crawled up your spine at his words, his tone making your core tremble. "And I saw the way you bit your lips, staring at me." He got into the car, looking at you expectantly. Quickly, you got in as well.

The car stopped a few minutes later, he got out of the car, motioning you to do the same. You did as you were instructed.

When you got out, Mycroft was already there, roughly turning your around, placing your hands on top of the car. He yanked your pants down impatiently, letting go of them so they hung around your knees, which were a little more than your shoulders length apart. Your upper body was shoved forwards to lean against the car. Mycrofts hand cupped your mound from behind, fingers pushing against the wet fabric. 

"Naughty girl... so wet already.", he muttered, fingers rubbing small circles over your clothed clit. Your hands balled into fists to keep your hips from moving on their own. "I could just take you right now..." His fingers pushed aside your panties, slowly pushing in two fingers at the same time. 

Fuck, were you really doing this? Your flatmates brother was fingering you in an underground garage. A man of the government, in such an open place like this, where someone could easily catch you. An excited shiver ran down your spine.

You heard a zipper, the noise making goosebumps rise on your skin. Mycroft pulled his fingers back to himself. Something prodded at your entrance, teasing your folds and clit.

Suddenly you were filled, a moan escaping you. Your mouth was covered by Mycrofts hand, his hips snapping into yours. Fuck, it felt so good. His cock was rubbing against your walls so deliciously. His thrusts were powerful, moving you with every stroke. 

You nearly came when his finger first touched your clit, and your ecstasy rose with every brush of his fingers on the sensitive nub. He had you crying out in mere seconds, clamping down as your orgasm wrecked through you. But Mycroft didn't stop there. He pushed you to one, two, three more orgasms before finishing deep inside of you. 

By the time he pulled out, you were more than just boneless. Mycroft fixed himself up, panting slightly but not sweaty in the least. You were so out of it, you didn't notice how he pulled your pants back on and laid you in the back-seat of his car. You also didn't notice that he drove to his home, not yours. But you had a feeling he wasn't done with you just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
